finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Folmarv Tengille
Folmarv Tengille, also known as Vormav Tingel, is the leader of the Knights Templar of the corrupt Church of Glabados in Final Fantasy Tactics. He is possessed by the Lucavi demon Hashmal. Like his daughter Meliadoul, Folmarv is a Divine Knight, meaning he can use a group of sword moves that can break foe's equipment. Story The Beginning of the Lucavi Plot It is unknown exactly how long Folmarv had been possessed by Hashmal before the beginnings of his dealings with Ramza Beoulve, but his great anger was known to boil over against his own children, Isilud and Meliadoul, and he would often abuse them. As Hashmal is the second-in-command of the Lucavi behind Ultima, Folmarv led the effort to revive the Bloody Angel. Many of the Knights Templar, including Loffrey Wodring and Cletienne Duroi, were possessed by lesser demons in the service of the Lucavi. His own son Isilud however, knew nothing of the Lucavi plot despite being part of the Knights Templar. Folmarv first makes an appearance in Merchant City of Dorter where he hires a group of mercenaries to kill Ramza Beoulve and Goffard Gaffgarion to prevent them from interfering with the kidnapping of Princess Ovelia. They failed, but Ovelia would still end up in the hands of Duke Goltanna thanks to the church and Delita Heiral. This was part of the Lucavi plot, as Ovelia was part of the reason for the War of the Lions which was secretly engineered to cause bloodshed, something necessary for Ultima's resurrection. Before Ovelia is taken to the Order of the Southern Sky, Folmarv meets with her and tells her she is not the real Ovelia. She was simply a replacement for the real Ovelia, who had died while still a baby. The Riovanes Incident Following Ramza Beoulve's discovery of the Lucavi plot and destruction of Cúchulainn, Ramza was declared a heretic, enabling the Knights Templar to take greater action against him. Folmarv dispatched his son Isilud and new Temple Knight, Wiegraf Folles to retrieve the Virgo Stone, also needed for Ultima's return, from the Orbonne Monastery. Isilud got the stone after a fight with Ramza, but was captured by Marach Galthena who was working for Grand Duke Gerrith Barrington of Riovanes. Barrington contacted Folmarv who went to Riovanes Castle with Wiegraf, who by then had merged with Belias. At Riovanes Castle, Barrington demanded for an alliance, threatening to expose the church if Folmarv did not agree. He then had Isilud brought out, and Folmarv, furious at Isilud's failure slapped him across the face. As things got worse, word arrived that Ramza had arrived and Folmarv sent Wiegraf to deal with him. Folmarv then began to threaten Barrington who responded by calling his guards. This did not concern Folmarv too much, however, as he merely pulled out the Leo Zodiac Stone and transformed into Hashmal. Hashmal easily overpowered the guards and when Isilud tried to stop him, he turned against the younger Tengille, mortally wounding him. Barrington himself escaped the room, but was later killed by the Ultima Demon Lettie. Transforming back into Folmarv following his rampage, he returned to where Isilud had fallen and discovered Ramza's sister Alma Beoulve. As Folmarv walked forward, he sensed the death of Belias and realized Ramza would be a powerful opponent. His anger turned against the younger Beoulve, but as he drew closer, the Virgo Stone, which he had by now recovered, reacted to Alma's presence. Folmarv realized that Alma was the one he had been searching for: the only suitable host body for his master Ultima. He punched the girl in the stomach and took her away. Betraying the High Confessor Folmarv later met with Marquis Elmdore, who had become one with another Lucavi Zalera, to discuss what to do next. The meeting was cut short by Ramza's approach on Limberry Castle. Elmdore volunteered to deal with Ramza, suggesting that Folmarv should locate the portal to Necrohol of Mullonde, the only place where the resurrection of Ultima could be performed. Folmarv then ventured to Mullonde Cathedral with Loffrey and Cletienne. The Church of Glabados was no longer needed in the Lucavi plot. The three Temple Knights betrayed and wounded High Confessor Marcel Funebris. Folmarv demanded the location of the portal, and Funebris admitted it was in Orbonne Monastery, but that he did not know how to open it. Folmarv and Cletienne left the room and Loffrey killed Funebris. As the three began to leave, Ramza and Meliadoul blocked their escape. Folmarv tricked Ramza into handing over the Scriptures of Germonique, which contained instructions on how to open the portal. A battle ensued and Ramza gained the upper hand. Folmarv retreated into the chapel and summoned the recently killed Zalbaag Beoulve from the dead, forcing him to attack his half-brother. Folmarv then teleported away, and all three knights converged on Orbonne. A Sacrifice for Ultima Folmarv, Loffrey, and Cletienne ventured down to the fifth level of the Underground Book Storage. Folmarv had Loffrey open the portal for him and journeyed through it with Cletienne. Loffrey remained behind to guard the other side while Folmarv journeyed on, Alma in tow, to the Airship Graveyard, where Ultima's human host Saint Ajora Glabados was buried. Putting a curse on Alma to keep her asleep, he attempted to perform the resurrection, but the Virgo Stone failed to activate. As Folmarv began trying to figure out why the stone would not work, Ramza's forces arrived to stop him. Just then, Folmarv realized the answer: insufficient bloodshed had occurred since Ajora's death. Folmarv resolved to sacrifice Ramza and his allies to Ultima in an attempt to supply the remaining required death. He transformed into Hashmal and attacked Ramza forces, but Ramza inflicted a wound on him, breaking his power over Alma. The girl woke up, and Hashmal realized what he had to do: since he could not defeat Ramza to sacrifice him to Ultima, he would have to make a different sacrifice: himself. Hashmal committed suicide, taking Folmarv with him. In death, Folmarv achieved what he could not in life, for as the Leo Stone dropped harmlessly to the ground, Virgo activated and Alma suddenly found herself possessed by Saint Ajora. Tengille, Folmarv